Technical Field
The technology disclosed herein relates to a lens barrel equipped with an optical system.
Background Information
A lens barrel in which a blur correction lens group chamber was able to retract to the outside of a fourth lens group chamber in a direction perpendicular to the optical axis has been disclosed in the past (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application 2007-163961).
With prior art, in the imaging state, a blur correcting lens group chamber (corresponds to the retracting lens frame) is shifted and displaced by a blur correction mechanism of a third lens group chamber in a direction perpendicular to the optical axis. This reduces image blur. In the housed state, this blur correcting lens group chamber is retracted outward in the radial direction of fourth lens group chamber. In this state, clearance must be provided between the fourth lens group chamber and the blur correcting lens group chamber so that the blur correcting lens group chamber does not touch the fourth lens group chamber. This clearance hindered attempts to make the lens barrel more compact.
The technology disclosed herein was conceived in light of the above problem, and it is an object of the present technology to reduce the size of a lens barrel.